


It was easy coming back into you once

by oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Arguing, Emotional Sex, Family Life AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Old Married Couple, Oneshot, Past Mpreg, larry po polsku, larry stylinson - Freeform, sad sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Louis i Harry, małżeństwo z dwudziestoletnim stażem i trójką dzieci. Czy po tylu latach możliwe jest, by się sobą nie znudzić?





	It was easy coming back into you once

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, wrzucam dla was shota napisanego w czerwcu. Nie byłam co do tego przekonana, bo to tylko 4k słów, w dodatku czuję, że zawaliłam zakończenie, ale może wam się spodoba. To jest efekt litrów wypitej herbaty i może wam się to wydaje głupie, ale to pierwsza samodzielnie napisana przeze mnie rzecz od dobrego pół roku, którą publikuję, więc byłabym wdzięczna za opinie. Szczerze mówiąc, biorąc się za to, miałam w głowie jedynie słowa Harry'ego podczas kłótni, to był taki chwilowy przebłysk. Pisałam to powoli, bardzo powoli, starając się dobrze oddać wszystkie emocje targające bohaterami, żeby udowodnić przede wszystkim samej sobie, że potrafię. Nie wiem nic o małżeństwie, moi rodzice są przeciwieństwami Louisa i Harry'ego, nigdy nie widziałam u nich takiej bliskości, nigdy nie budowali też takiej relacji z nami, swoimi dziećmi, więc w jakiś sposób oddałam tutaj swoje wymarzone wyobrażenie kochającej się rodziny. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że takie istnieją, bo rodzina powinna być fundamentem tego, jakimi ludźmi się stajemy, naszą podstawową grupą, do której przynależymy i gdzie możemy zaznać troski i ciepła. Pisząc to krótkie opowiadanie, miałam w słuchawkach swoją własną playlistę, żeby wprowadzić się w klimat, tak zwykle działam przy pisaniu. To były przeróżne utwory, lista była zapętlona i gdzieś tam przeplatało się niesamowite "Mirrors" Justina Timberlake'a w wykonaniu Boyce Avenue i Fifth Harmony, a ja, sama o tym nie wiedząc, podświadomie chyba po prostu opisałam historię mogącą się kryć za tym utworem. To odkrycie spowodowało u mnie lawinę łez, gdy wsłuchiwałam się w tekst utworu, czytając już całość tego oneshota i nie wiem, czy to po prostu kwestia mojego okresu czy opowiadania, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś was wzruszy, że jakkolwiek emocjonalnie na niego zareagujecie. Kocham, A.

Harry i Louis byli małżeństwem od wielu lat. Mieli mnóstwo wspólnych wspomnień i znajomych, trójkę wspaniałych dzieci, a przede wszystkim nienaganną opinię kochającej się pary. Tylko że w którymś momencie na przestrzeni tych wszystkich lat oddalili się od siebie. Na początku to były drobne rzeczy - najpierw Louis wolał obejrzeć wiadomości niż porozmawiać ze swoim mężem przy herbacie, jak to było dotychczas, potem przestał kupować mu już różne śmieszne drobiazgi, które znajdował podczas robienia zakupów, jak breloczek w kształcie banana do tej pory wiszący przy jego kluczach, aż w końcu błysk w niebieskich oczach i uśmiech na widok bruneta przepadły bezpowrotnie. Harry i Louis stali się dwoma samotnymi wyspami, a łączący ich pomost butwiał coraz bardziej z roku na rok. Teraz, mając ponad czterdzieści lat, żyli tylko obok siebie. Owszem, spali w tym samym łóżku, nosili obrączki, nie kłócili się, żadne nie miało nikogo na boku, po prostu… po prostu Harry w którymś momencie zrozumiał, że boi się dotknąć własnego ukochanego, boi się go pocałować czy przytulić, a przecież kiedyś to dla takich momentów żyli, to to było tym, co trzymało ich przy życiu, oni oddychali sobą nawzajem i mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego do tego dopuścili. Tęsknił za swoim mężem, chociaż przecież miał go cały czas obok siebie. Potrzebował jego miłości, a od paru dobrych lat jej od niego nie czuł. To powodowało w nim wielki smutek i naprawdę nie wiedział już, co robić i jak to ratować. Zresztą jak miał ratować coś, czego po prostu już nie było?   
Przyglądał się czasem Louisowi w swoim stylu, podnosząc tęskny wzrok i po prostu nieprzerwanie się w niego gapiąc, kiedy ten wykonywał tak proste czynności jak bawienie się z ich najmłodszym synem w salonie czy czytanie gazety w kuchni, ale jego mąż skutecznie unikał jego wzroku, udając, że wcale nie widzi jego wpatrywania się, że nie zauważa desperacji w oczach mężczyzny, który nosi jego nazwisko. Harry’emu w takich momentach łamało się serce. Nie wiedział, co do cholery poszło źle, przecież byli parą idealną. Spuszczał wtedy zawsze wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę i za wszelką cenę starał się nie rozpłakać, co nie zawsze wychodziło. Czuł wielką, ziejącą dziurę w sercu - tam, gdzie zawsze było miejsce Louisa. Nie wiedział, co jego mąż - mąż wyłącznie z nazwy - o nim myślał, dlaczego wypchnął go z własnego serca i nie pozwalał mu się po prostu kochać.   
Pewnego wieczora leżał zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej na swojej części łóżka, przymykając kurczowo powieki i czekając z pewnym bólem na swojego męża, który faktycznie, pojawił się w ich sypialni kilka minut później, już po prysznicu i w piżamie. Nie odezwał się do bruneta ani słowem, siadając na swojej stronie łóżka i ściągając kapcie. Oparł się o wezgłowie i sięgnął po książkę, którą czytał od paru dni, po czym westchnął cicho i to było to. Wyprowadził tym swojego męża z równowagi, przekroczył tym cienką granicę jego wytrzymałości, po której stąpał od jakiegoś czasu, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.   
\- Ty wzdychasz?? - wybuchnął Harry, odwracając się do męża z wściekłością w tak zwykle łagodnych zielonych tęczówkach. - Ty, kurwa, masz jeszcze czelność wzdychać?!   
\- Co? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - O co ci chodzi, Harry?   
\- O co mi chodzi?! - zaśmiał się histerycznie młodszy mężczyzna, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę i kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. - On się jeszcze pyta, o co mi chodzi…  
\- Tak, pytam - warknął Louis, zamykając zdenerwowanym gestem książkę - bo nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi i nie dowiem się, dopóki mi nie powiesz. Nie siedzę ci w myślach.   
\- Oczywiście, bo to ja stałem się okropnym mężem - zakpił brunet, czując już mimowolne łzy w oczach. - Dlaczego się ze mną nie rozwiedziesz, Louis, co?   
\- Słucham? - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym szokiem. - Dlaczego miałbym się z tobą rozwodzić, co ci strzeliło do głowy?   
\- A tak według ciebie powinno wyglądać małżeństwo?! - krzyknął Harry, ocierając wściekle oczy wierzchem nadgarstka. - Tak?! Louis, ja już nie pamiętam, kiedy mnie ostatnio dotknąłeś, do cholery! Już nie mówiąc o przytuleniu, pocałunku czy seksie, ty nawet ze mną nie rozmawiasz, jeśli nie musisz! Aż tak ci zbrzydłem, co?! To się ze mną, kurwa, rozwiedź!  
\- Jezu, Harry, nie! - zaprotestował wystraszony szatyn, odkładając nieuważnie książkę i sięgając po jego dłoń. - Jak możesz tak mówić, kocham cię!   
\- To dlaczego ja tego nie czuję, co?! - wydarł się młodszy, wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku. - Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mój własny mąż jest kimś obcym?!   
\- Nie wiem, Harry, przepraszam! - W niebieskich tęczówkach również zalśniły łzy. - Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie pozwolę ci odejść!   
\- Nie chcę od ciebie odchodzić! - zaszlochał brunet, krztusząc się własnymi łzami. - Chcę tylko, żebyś czasem chwycił mnie za dłoń, kiedy oglądasz tę swoją durną telewizję, spojrzał na mnie i się po prostu uśmiechnął, żebym nie czuł się jak element wyposażenia!   
\- Wybacz, proszę - wyszeptał Louis, przyciągając jego głowę do swojej piersi i zatapiając nos w jego lokach. Objął go ramionami i pozwolił łzom skapywać na czekoladowe włosy. Cały się trząsł. - Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś się tak czuł, ja po prostu…  
\- Louis, ja rozumiem, że mogłem ci się znudzić po tych wszystkich latach - zapłakał gorzko młodszy, wtulając się w jego szarą koszulkę - i wcale nie wymagam od ciebie, żebyś kochał mnie w tak samo szalony sposób jak dwadzieścia lat temu; nie tęsknię za kwiatami, które mi przynosiłeś tylko dlatego, że mijałeś kwiaciarnię, nie za tymi spontanicznymi wyjazdami za miasto na weekendy, ja tęsknię po prostu za twoją bliskością i uwagą, idioto! Nasze uczucie nie musi płonąć, ja nie chcę tylko, by zgasło!  
\- Nigdy, boże, przepraszam… - Szatyn niemalże wciągnął go na siebie, obcałowywując jego twarz. - Nie chciałem, ja…  
\- Nie obiecuj - przerwał mu Harry, patrząc twardo w jego oczy. - Po prostu mi to pokaż.   
Starszy mężczyzna pokiwał gorliwie głową, wpijając się w jego słone usta i niemalże jęcząc z ulgi na uczucie tego znajomego smaku męża. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak długo go nie całował, przecież Harry był wszystkim.   
Brunet westchnął płaczliwie, odwzajemniając jego pocałunek i lokując się na jego kolanach. Kiedyś mogli to robić godzinami. Zaplótł ramiona na jego szyi, wciąż płacząc. Wszystkie emocje i tłumiony od długiego czasu płacz skumulowały się w nim, dopiero teraz uchodząc. Płakał z powodu tęsknoty za mężem i dlatego, że po takim czasie mógł w końcu go całować, że mógł w końcu go kochać. Szlochał rozpaczliwie nawet wtedy, kiedy Louis desperacko obrócił go pod siebie i zaczął rozbierać. Chciał tego, oczywiście! Chciał tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek, po prostu czuł, że udusi się od tej unoszącej się wokół nich atmosfery, atmosfery odnalezienia na nowo ich wielkiej miłości, bał się, że przyzwyczai się z powrotem do takiego męża i potem się rozpadnie, jeśli znowu się od siebie oddalą, i już nigdy się po tym nie pozbiera.   
Za to Louis wiedział, że nie może więcej pozwolić na coś takiego, że nie może zaniedbać swojego ukochanego. Nie stawali się młodsi, tylko starsi, czucie się potrzebnym z pewnością pomagało pogodzić się z kolejną zmarszczką, z kolejnym bólem pleców, z kolejnym siwym włosem. Nie wierzył sam w siebie; był zły, kiedy musiał naprawdę długo rozciągać własnego męża, bo tak dawno nie uprawiali seksu, było mu przykro patrzeć na bruneta tak bardzo przytłoczonego tymi wszystkimi emocjami, że płakał do utraty sił, kiedy starszy mężczyzna się w nim poruszał, że czepiał się desperacko jego pleców, jakby bał się, że ten w każdej chwili się od niego odsunie. Nienawidził się za doprowadzenie tego wspaniałego człowieka, z którym jest od czasu studiów, którego zazdrościli mu wszyscy znajomi, z którym ma trójkę dzieci, któremu już bardzo dawno temu wsunął obrączkę na palec, do cholery, do takiego stanu. On zasługiwał na wszystko, a przede wszystkim na miłość, bo sam obdarzał ją wszystkich naokoło. Nie mógł go trzymać przy sobie i jeszcze nic mu nie dawać. Z tą myślą zanurzał się w nim z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem bioder, pokazując mu siłę swojego uczucia, pokazując mu, jak bardzo go kocha.   
Harry płakał z powodu przyjemności zmieszanej z bólem, i tym fizycznym, i emocjonalnym. Oplótł desperacko ciało swojego męża, obejmując go nogami i wyciągniętymi ramionami, spijając każdy oddech z jego ust. Kochał go tak bardzo… Kiedy w końcu doszedł, zaciskając mięśnie wokół szatyna i czując, że ten się w nim wylewa tak upragnionym i utęsknionym strumieniem gorąca, stracił świadomość na dobre kilka minut.   
Miał ochotę zaskomleć z radości, gdy oprzytomniał i pierwszym, co zobaczył, była rozczochrana czupryna swojego męża, który leżał przytulony do jego piersi, zaciskając kurczowo powieki, jakby powstrzymywał płacz. Zawahał się, ale wplótł palce w jego karmelowe włosy i zaczął je przeczesywać. Louis westchnął zadowolony i uniósł na niego to znajome, niebieskie spojrzenie, za którym tak tęsknił.   
\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał do niego bezgłośnie, na co brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko, uśmiechały się nawet jego oczy i to przecież było to, w czym Tomlinson najbardziej się niegdyś zakochał.   
\- Też cię kocham. - Harry odwzajemnił jego bezgłośny gest. To zawsze była ich rzecz; nie musieli mówić o swoich uczuciach głośno, by było je po nich widać. To zawsze był ten słodki uśmiech Harry’ego, z jego pełnymi ustami i rozkosznymi dołeczkami w policzkach; i to zawsze był Louis, dosłownie promieniejący za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna, którego pokochał całym swoim jestestwem, tak po prostu odwzajemniał jego gest. I starszy wiedział, że musiał się teraz postarać, że musiał dopilnować, by jego mąż czuł się kochany, musiał pielęgnować ich wielkie uczucie, musiał zadbać, by nawet za dziesięć lat mieli dalej ten zwyczaj bezgłośnego kocham cię, nie tylko po seksie, ale nawet w środku dnia, gdy młodszy smarował kanapki masłem, a on poprawiał prace swoich uczniów, bo to przecież nic nie szkodziło, by tak nagle unieść po prostu wzrok znad laptopa, złapać spojrzenie bruneta i ułożyć usta w te dwa słowa, bo widok ust Harry’ego unoszących się w uśmiechu był niezaprzeczalnie wartą tego wszystkiego nagrodą.   
Louis po prostu gdzieś się w tym wszystkim zgubił. Z każdym kolejnym rokiem jego entuzjazm malał, on stawał się dojrzalszy i chyba po prostu chciał być świetnym ojcem dla ich dzieci. Sądził, że mu się to udało, w końcu Brad studiował na pieprzonym Oxfordzie i był z dala od domu, ale jednak wciąż codziennie wysyłał mu SMS-y, kiedy chciał się z nim czymś podzielić, kiedy któryś jego kolega powiedział coś śmiesznego albo żeby pochwalić się, jakie zagranie udało mu się dopracować na treningu piłki nożnej i on to kochał; kochał to, że był dla swojego syna jak przyjaciel, a nie tylko źródło pieniędzy. Ich syn nie był jakimś maminsynkiem, nie tęsknił za domem, po prostu udało im się go wychować tak, żeby wciąż pragnął z nimi bliskich kontaktów mimo swojego życia, z dala od nich. I Tomlinson doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Brad niemal każdego wieczora dzwonił do Harry’ego i długo z nim rozmawiał, że to jego mąż dostał bardziej rolę mamy, że to do niego ich dzieci przychodzą, kiedy mają złamane serce albo potrzebują długiej rozmowy o uczuciach; to młodszy mężczyzna zawsze był kimś, kto przysłowiowo podkładał rozpałkę pod ich ognisko domowe, kto nauczył ich wszystkich kochać i być tak dobrymi, życzliwymi ludźmi, jakimi są teraz, i na czyje zrozumienie zawsze mogli liczyć.   
Emily też udało im się dobrze wychować, ich córka nie sprawiała nigdy większych problemów, ominęła okres nastoletniego buntu. W zasadzie to ona nie miała powodu, by się buntować, skoro nigdy jej niczego nie zabraniali - Emily chciała różowe włosy, Harry uśmiechał się i mówił: W porządku, po czym dzwonił do Lottie i prosił ją o pofarbowanie dziewczynie włosów; Emily chciała tatuaż, Louis upewniał się, że chce sobie wytatuować coś, czego nie będzie wstydzić się za trzydzieści lat, co nie jest jej głupią zachcianką i czy nie jest za skomplikowanym wzorem jak na pierwszy tatuaż, po czym umawiał ją w dobrym i sprawdzonym przez ich dwójkę studio. To pewnie dlatego nigdy nie spotkała się z żadną nietolerancją spowodowaną tym, że ma dwóch ojców, ze strony kolegów i koleżanek; mało tego - znajomi zazdrościli jej, że ma takich rodziców, a jej przyjaciele wręcz lgnęli do domu Tomlinsonów i nocowali u nich w weekendy, zresztą często przesiadywali też w każde inne dni tygodnia i to było trochę, jakby mieli dodatkowe dzieci, ale to nic, Louisowi to nigdy nie przeszkadzało, a Harry wręcz jaśniał, kiedy musiał piec dodatkowe dwie blachy ciastek i kiedy młodzi nie wstydzili się rozmawiać z nim o swoich codziennych, nastoletnich problemach, bo mimo tego, że Harry miał czterdzieści pięć lat, to nigdy ich nie wyśmiał i nie dał im odczuć, że ich zmartwienia dotyczące nieodwzajemnionego zauroczenia czy koleżanki puszczającej o nich krzywdzącą plotkę, są mniej ważne niż ich kredyt hipoteczny czy coś takiego, on był po prostu idealnym rodzicem i życzliwym człowiekiem.   
Był jeszcze ich najmłodszy rodzyneczek Toby, który pojawił się w domu Tomlinsonów sześć lat temu, kiedy oni już wiedzieli dokładnie, jak być dobrymi rodzicami, chcąc nie chcąc ucząc się na swoich młodszych pociechach metodą prób i błędów, więc naprawdę z ręką na sercu mogli powiedzieć, że ich mały synek dostał od nich wszystko, co taki maluch powinien dostać. Louis nie mógł zdecydować, czy takie dojrzałe rodzicielstwo jest lepsze, czy jednak bycie młodymi rodzicami, jednak wiedział, że nie zamieniłby niczego w ich życiu, bo każde z ich dzieci było kochane po równo i pojawiło się w idealnym dla nich momencie. Toby dodatkowo dostał także opiekę swojego starszego rodzeństwa, które nigdy nie traktowało go jak jakiegoś berbecia; Brad i Emily szczerze kochali swojego małego braciszka, zajmowali się z nim z ochoty, a nie przymusu i chłopiec dostawał mnóstwo czułości i uwagi od całej ich czwórki. Był rozkosznym i świetnym dzieckiem, choć bardzo cichym i spokojnym. Kiedy Brad dostał więcej z charakteru Harry’ego, będąc bardzo przyjacielskim i otwartym na ludzi, a Emily dostała charakterek Louisa, dystansując się od świata za pomocą sarkazmu i twardo stawiając na swoim, Toby nie był jak żaden z nich. Oczywiście nie mogli trafnie określić tego, jakiego charakteru człowiekiem będzie, bo przecież miał tylko kilka lat, ale jednak ich starsze dzieci prezentowały swoje cechy już wtedy, więc skoro chłopczyk siedział całymi dniami w salonie nad jedną czynnością, jak rysowanie czy układanie klocków, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, to o czymś to świadczyło, prawda? Martwili się trochę, że ich synek może mieć autyzm lub zespół Aspergera, ale on nie odcinał się całkowicie od otoczenia, po prostu był jego cichą częścią. Nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko temu, kiedy Harry przy nim kucał i po prostu zaczynał go tulić i całować, nazywając to czasem na czułości, jedynie chichotał i wczepiał swoje małe rączki w jego loki, również go tuląc; nie przeszkadzało mu także, gdy Louis przy nim siadał i wciągał go w rozmowy, nazywając go swoim małym kumplem, jedynie uśmiechał się do swojego taty i opowiadał mu składnie i przemyślanie jak na sześciolatka, co akurat buduje czy rysuje, albo co wydarzyło się w przedszkolu; wychodził także ze swoim starszym rodzeństwem do lunaparku czy kina, będąc uroczym, niesprawiającym problemów brzdącem; bawił się także z innymi dziećmi, musieli więc przyjąć, że Toby po prostu taki był, niesamowicie grzeczne i rozumne dziecko, ich malutki skarb.   
Cokolwiek by nie mówić, zgubił gdzieś w tej swojej małej codzienności między dziećmi a pracą to, co powinno być dla niego najważniejsze - Harry’ego. A to przecież młodszy mężczyzna powinien dostawać najwięcej miłości, po prostu za to, że jest, bo to był solidny fundament ich domu. I przecież bez bruneta nie byłoby teraz tego wszystkiego, Louis na pewno by się nie ustatkował i nie skończył studiów, nie miałby teraz własnego, ciepłego domu i rodziny, do której zawsze wracał ze swojej stabilnej pracy. Nie miałby swojej przystani i, cholera, on był takim kurewskim szczęściarzem, że ten mężczyzna jest jego. W niegdyś Stylesie zakochiwał się każdy bez wyjątku, czy szczeniacko się w nim podkochując (podejrzewał o to nawet dziewczynę ich syna, jeśli miał być szczery), czy platonicznie podziwiając - brunet zawsze rozjaśniał wszystkim dzień i był kochany wszędzie, gdzie się obrócił. Podczas gdy on sam szukał miłości jedynie w ich własnym domu i tak, dzieciaki jak zwykle nie zawodziły, ale to Louis zjebał na całej linii; do tego stopnia, że jego mąż myślał, że już go nie kocha, a to było bzdurą, po prostu… nie. Sam Tomlinson nigdy nie zwątpił w swoją miłość do Harry’ego, ani tym bardziej w miłość bruneta do niego, bo nawet jeśli nie było jak dawniej, to takiego uczucia nie da się nigdy wymazać. Tylko, że to było trochę jak z roślinką doniczkową - kupujesz ją, dbasz o nią, pielęgnujesz, aż w końcu się przyzwyczajasz, staje się dla ciebie stałym elementem, więc zapominasz o podlewaniu jej, biorąc za pewnik to, że następnego dnia ona dalej tam będzie, podczas kiedy ona po cichu więdnie. I szatyn był na swój sposób wdzięczny, że Harry w końcu wybuchł, że podstawił mu tę roślinkę pod nos i wywrzeszczał: Patrz, co zrobiłeś! Bo dzięki temu Louis oprzytomniał i zrozumiał, że obrączki, brak zdrad, kłótni i dwadzieścia wspólnie spędzonych lat wcale nie oznaczają, że nie może sprawić, by zakochali się w sobie na nowo, mimo tego, że cały czas przecież się kochają.  
Ucałował czule jego nagą klatkę piersiową i ułożył się wygodniej do snu, czując zaciskające się wokół niego ramiona i słodkie mamrotanie we włosy. Było tak jak kiedyś; było tak, jak być zawsze powinno. 

Harry obudził się wraz z promieniami słońca obmywającym skórę jego i jego wtulonego w niego męża. Zacisnął je mocno, zanim kilkakrotnie zamrugał, przytomniejąc. Zerknął w dół na cichutko pochrapującego szatyna i uśmiechnął się leniwie, po chwili wzdychając, gdy poczuł przeszywający dolną część jego kręgosłupa i jeszcze niższe rejony ból, efekt wczorajszej nocy. Prawie się odzwyczaił. Pokręcił głową i połaskotał drobniejszego mężczyznę w bok.   
\- Mhm..? - zamruczał ten, jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w jego pachę.   
\- Lou, złaź ze mnie - wycharczał, oblizując usta. - Muszę obudzić dzieciaki do szkoły i zrobić śniadanie.   
\- Niee, jeszcze nie… - zamarudził Louis, obejmując go za szyję.   
\- I tak będę kuśtykał przez resztę dnia, więc jeśli zatrzymujesz mnie tutaj, bo liczysz na powtórkę, to zapomnij. - Przewrócił oczami, mimo wszystko owijając ręce wokół jego pleców.   
\- Wiesz, ja też mogę być na dole - przypomniał mu mąż, uchylając jedno oko i zerkając na niego łobuzersko.   
\- Jak już mam cię na dole, to wolę to faktycznie wykorzystać, a nie, że ty odwalasz całą robotę - zaprotestował brunet, cmokając go w policzek. - Więc innym razem. No złaź, skarbie…   
\- Ale masz mi zrobić gofry - zaznaczył obrażony Louis, po czym sturlał się z jego ciała na drugą połowę łóżka.   
\- Mogę ci zrobić nawet z lodami… - wymruczał sugestywnie młodszy, muskając ustami jego ucho, po czym przeszedł nad nim, ocierając się o jego krocze. Naciągnął na siebie szybko bokserki i koszulkę, i mrugnąwszy do niego przez ramię, wyszedł z sypialni.   
\- Masz za to jutro czerwony tyłek! - zawołał za nim szatyn, jęcząc z frustracją w poduszkę i zakrywając się kołdrą. Jego erekcja irytująco pulsowała, a z pomieszczenia wciąż nie wywietrzała woń ich nocnego seksu i to zdecydowanie nie było dobrym połączeniem. 

\- Nie śpię, tato - odezwała się Emily dokładnie w momencie, w którym przekroczył próg jej pokoju, nie unosząc na niego wzroku znad laptopa, z którym siedziała na łóżku.   
\- Cóż, tobie też dzień dobry, księżniczko - rzucił Harry z przekąsem, siadając obok niej, obejmując ją jednym ramieniem i całując w skroń.   
\- Dzień dobry - zachichotała nastolatka, wtulając się w niego mimo swojej wcześniejszej postawy i uśmiechając się szeroko. - Między tobą a tatą wszystko dobrze..?   
\- Dlaczego pytasz? - Brunet zaczął nerwowo żuć dolną wargę. Wolałby, by ich córka nie słyszała, jak się ma życie seksualne jej ojców…   
\- Słyszałam, jak krzyczysz wczoraj - przyznała ostrożnie dziewczyna, unosząc na niego spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu. - Nie słyszałam co! - zaznaczyła szybko. - Tylko sam fakt twojego krzyku. I zaraz po założyłam słuchawki…  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie - westchnął Harry, odgarniając tym razem fioletową grzywkę z jej czoła. - Tak, między mną a twoim tatą jest dobrze, nawet bardzo. Po prostu musiałem mu coś uświadomić i straciłem cierpliwość, bo nie widział w tym nic złego. Ale nie musisz się o nas martwić, jest świetnie. - Jeśli między kimś ma być dobrze po dwudziestu latach małżeństwa, to właśnie u was. - Emily posłała mu uśmiech, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i wzdychając. - Jesteście najcudowniejszą parą, jaką znam… Kocham was razem, naprawdę, nigdy nie byłam tym dzieckiem, które przewraca oczami, gdy rodzice całują się przy nim…   
\- Wiem, i cieszę się bardzo, że wychowaliśmy ciebie i twoich braci tak, a nie inaczej. - Brunet połaskotał ją w bok, uśmiechając się z rozczuleniem, gdy ta zachichotała i próbowała uciec przed jego ręką w jego własne objęcia. Była dokładnie taka jak Louis… - A teraz idź przywitać się z tatą, a potem wymyj ręce i poczekaj grzecznie na śniadanie, tak?   
\- Wiem, tato - roześmiała się nastolatka, kręcąc głową i całując go w policzek, zanim wstała i zamknęła laptopa, odkładając go na biurko. - Mieszkam tu od szesnastu lat; wiem, jakie zasady panują w domu Tomlinsonów. I nie jestem dzieckiem.   
\- Zawsze będziesz naszą malutką córeczką - podroczył się z nią Harry, targając ją za policzki i w końcu wychodząc z jej pokoju. - I obciągnij koszulkę, młoda damo, bo widać ci majtki.  
\- Ty tak samo! - Dziewczyna wystawiła język za jego plecami, jednak obciągnęła koszulkę i pognała w stronę ich sypialni.   
Brunet pokręcił głową, wchodząc do pokoju ich najmłodszego synka. Który spał, sądząc po cichutkim pochrapywaniu dobiegającym spod pościeli z Piorunem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i kucnął obok łóżka, unosząc rąbek kołdry i całując malucha w drobny nosek.   
\- Wstajemy, śpiochu… - zanucił czule, kiedy chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, po czym otworzył niechętnie oczy. Zaraz też rozjaśnił się na jego widok i wyciągnął ramionka w jego stronę. Harry zachichotał i wyciągnął dziecko z łóżka prosto w swoje objęcia, siadając po prostu na niebieskim dywanie i bujając się na boki, tuląc do siebie malutkie ciało. Pocałował go w główkę. - Dzień dobry, kochanie.   
\- Dzień dobry… - wymamrotał Toby, wtulając się w brzuch ojca. Po chwili uniósł na niego zaskakująco mądre jak na jego wiek spojrzenie swoich dużych, zielonych oczu. - Możemy zostać dziś w domu? - poprosił, zaciskając małe piąstki na jego t-shircie. Kiedy brunet zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, przymierzając się do odpowiedzi, synek mu przerwał. - Wszyscy, całą rodziną? Proszę, tatusiu…   
\- Hmm… - Harry przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się chłopczykowi z konsternacją. Ich maluch zdecydowanie wykazywał się momentami niesamowitą intuicją. - Jeśli bardzo chcesz… - przystał. - Ale tylko jeśli tata się zgodzi wziąć wolne! - zastrzegł szybko.   
\- To chodźmy go poprosić! - podchwycił malec, a jego młodszy tata westchnął, podnosząc się i idąc z nim w ramionach w stronę sypialni. Zajrzał do środka, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok ich córki leżącej głową na kolanach Louisa, który był już ubrany w dresy i przeczesywał jej pofarbowane włosy, mówiąc coś do niej cichutko i rozbawiając ją tym.   
\- Toby ma do was małą prośbę - odezwał się Harry, wchodząc z małym do środka i siadając obok nich na łóżku. Ich syn szybko wygrzebał się z jego ramion i owinął rączki wokół szyi drugiego ojca.   
\- Cześć, synku - zaśmiał się szatyn, biorąc malca na ręce tak, by nie ucierpiała na tym nastolatka leżąca na jego kolanach. - Co to za prośba, hm..?   
\- Niech tatuś powie… - wymamrotał zawstydzony chłopczyk, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Dwie pary niebieskich oczu przeniosły się na młodszego mężczyznę, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową.   
\- Toby chciałby, żebyśmy dzisiaj wszyscy zrobili sobie wolne i zostali razem w domu - wyjaśnił, kładąc odruchowo rękę na nodze męża.   
\- To całkiem dobry pomysł - podchwycił Louis, posyłając mu czuły uśmiech i głaszcząc synka po główce. - Dzisiaj dzień tylko dla nas, Tomlinsonów, co? Wyłączamy telefony, nie otwieramy drzwi, lenimy się razem aż do wieczora, a wtedy zadzwonimy na Skypie do Brada, co wy na to?   
\- Miło będzie dla odmiany spędzić czas po prostu z moimi staruszkami i braćmi - zachichotała Emily, wyciągając rękę, by ta zetknęła się z tą jej młodszego taty. - No i ominie mnie test z geografii…   
\- Napiszesz w innym terminie - jęknął Harry, wyciągając się w górę łóżka i kładąc obok męża, który od razu przyciągnął go do swojego boku jednym ramieniem i pochylił się, zostawiając słodki pocałunek na jego ustach oraz głębokie dołeczki w jego policzkach. - Leżymy tutaj, dopóki komuś nie zaburczy w brzuchu.   
\- Obstawiam tatę Lou! - parsknęła nastolatka, na co dostała oburzone spojrzenie wspomnianego i chichot drugiego taty.   
\- A ja obstawiam, że to ty złamiesz się pierwsza! - Louis rzucił jej w oczy wyzwaniem.  
\- Mogę umierać z głodu, a i tak nakażę mu milczeć! - Dziewczyna zaakceptowała wyzwanie.   
\- Zobaczymy! - Szatyn wystawił język w jej stronę, podczas gdy Harry po prostu położył głowę na jego ramieniu i przyglądał się ich sprzeczce z uśmiechem, bawiąc się pulchną, jeszcze dziecięcą rączka syna. Tak, to właśnie tego mu brakowało. Takiego zwyczajnego, rodzinnego życia, przepełnionego wzajemną miłością i czułością, zabawnymi sprzeczkami Emily i Louisa, bliskością jego męża i spokojnym Tobym, wtulonym w któregoś z nich. To było jego życie. Nie musiał zakochiwać się w szatynie na nowo, bo przecież był w nim już zakochany od ponad dwudziestu lat i to uczucie nigdy nie zmalało, dlatego tak go bolała ta obojętność. Ale… wszystko jeszcze przed nimi. Mimo, że było im bliżej niż dalej do pięćdziesiątki, wciąż czekało na nich wiele rzeczy. Najważniejsze, że byli w tym razem, tak jak małżeństwo powinno zawsze być. Nie dwie osobne sylwetki, każde sobie, żyjące gdzieś obok siebie, tylko dwie połówki tego samego jabłka, dbające o siebie i swoją rodzinę, idące razem przez życie. Nie Louis i Harry, tylko Larry.


End file.
